1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchoring device, more particularly to a seat anchoring device for anchoring a bicycle seat on a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle seat is usually anchored on an upright seat rod, which permits adjustment in the height of the bicycle seat but not in the distance between the bicycle seat and a handlebar. Moreover, during a height adjusting operation, if the user does not dismount, the seat rod will only slide downward by virtue of the user""s body weight.
The object of the present invention is to provide a seat anchoring device that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, the seat anchoring device of the present invention comprises:
a seat support rod having a lower end and an upper end opposite to the lower end in a longitudinal direction, the seat support rod inclining rearwardly and upwardly from the lower end to the upper end;
a slide base adapted for mounting a seat thereon, the slide base having one side coupled slidably to the seat support rod such that the slide base is slidable on the seat support rod along the longitudinal direction, the side of the slide base being formed with a roller chamber that extends along the longitudinal direction, the roller chamber having a bottomwall, first and second ends opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction, and a depth that gradually increases in the longitudinal direction from the first end to the second end, thereby forming the roller chamber with a shallower section proximate to the first end and a deeper section between the shallower section and the second end;
a rolling member disposed in the roller chamber and in rolling contact with the seat support rod and the bottom wall of the roller chamber, the rolling member being movable in the roller chamber along the longitudinal direction between the shallower and deeper sections, the rolling member arresting sliding movement of the slide base in the longitudinal direction toward the lower end of the seat support rod when disposed in the shallower section of the roller chamber, and permitting sliding movement of the slide base along the seat support rod when disposed in the deeper section of the roller chamber;
a biasing member disposed in the roller chamber and biasing the rolling member toward the shallower section of the roller chamber; and
a release mechanism mounted on the slide base and operable so as to extend into the roller chamber and push the rolling member from the shallower section into the deeper section of the roller chamber against biasing action of the biasing member.